dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ettercap (4e Monster)
Ettercap Primitive and instinctual hunters, ettercaps use webs to snare their prey and have few scruples about killing and eating sentient creatures. Ettercap Priestess |name=Spider Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Arachane, Poison, Weapon |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 8 damage. If the attack hits, the ettercap sneak makes a secondary attack. Secondary Attack: +10 Vs. Fortitude; the target is stunned until the end of the ettercap sneak's next turn. }} |name=Lolth's Brand |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 6 damage, and one ally within 5 squares gains a +5 power bonus to melee attack rolls until the end of the ettercap priestesses' next turn. }} |name=Lolth's Beacon |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Necrotic, Weapon |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 6 necrotic damage and all ranged attack rolls against the target gain a +4 power bonus until the end of your next turn. }} |name=Web Tangle |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+12 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the ettercap sneak's next turn. }} |name=Lolth's Wrath |action=standard |recharge=daily |keywords=Necrotic, Weapon |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 2d10 + 6 damage, and ongoing 5 necrotic damage (save ends). If the target attacks on its turn, it can't attempt a saving throw against the ongoing damage. Miss: Half damage. }} |name=Dark Shield |action=standard |recharge=daily |keywords= |effect=Close burst 5; each ally in burst; the targets gain a +2 power bonus to AC until the end of the encounter. }} |name=Healing Word |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords=Healing |effect=The ettercap priestess, or one ally, spends a healing surge and regains an additional 1d6 hit points. The ettercap priestess can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round. }} Ettercap Priestess Tactics The ettercap priestess fights toe-to-toe with its foes, using web tangle to immobilize them, and healing word on itself or its allies when it is bloodied. If it starts to loose combat, it uses allies to harry its foes to give itself the opportunity to escape. Ettercap Sneak |name=Spider Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+13 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 8 damage. If the attack hits, the ettercap sneak makes a secondary attack. Secondary Attack: +11 Vs. Fortitude; the target is stunned until the end of the ettercap sneak's next turn. }} |name=Deft Strike |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Arachane, Poison, Weapon |effect=+13 Vs. AC; 1d4 + 8 damage. }} |name=Trickster's Blade |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+14 Vs. AC; 2d4 + 5 damage, and the ettercap sneak gains a +2 bonus to its AC until the start of its next turn. }} |name=Web Tangle |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+14 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the ettercap sneak's next turn. }} |name=Clever Riposte |action=standard |recharge=daily |keywords=Weapon |effect=+14 Vs. AC; 2d4 + 5 damage, and until the end of the encounter, the targey takes 2 damage each time it attacks the ettercap sneak, and the ettercap sneak can shift as an immediate reation after such an attack. }} Ettercap Sneak Tactics Ettercap sneaks usually try to ambush their fooes, using web tangle to ensnare, and using allies to flank and sneak attack them Ettercap Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana skill check|check]]. :DC 10: A spiritual kinship with arachnids allows ettercaps to live among and communicate with spiders and scorpions, and to keep such creatures as pets. An ettercap uses such beasts as a human hunter uses dogs or drakes. Encounter Groups Ettercaps are usually found among groups of spider|monstrous spiders]] and spydric-ones. Level 5 Encounter (XP 1000) * 2 Ettercap|Ettercap Fang Guard]] (level 4 soldier) * 1 Ettercap Sneak (level 6 skirmisher) * 1 Ettercap|Ettercap Webspinner]] (level 5 controller) * 1 Ettercap Priestess (level 5 controller (leader)) Ettercaps as Characters ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 5 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 6 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Skirmisher Category:Controller Category:Leader Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind